


【Hobben】沒名字的🚂

by SERENELLA



Category: Hobben - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERENELLA/pseuds/SERENELLA
Summary: #NC-17#16年的舊文，修改不多，有帶rf，重看了島花cut突然想他們倆了就補一下，依然是爛尾碰碰車。#這麼多年了還是想問一句：朋友嗑hobben嗎？#OOC預警
Relationships: Hobben - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【Hobben】沒名字的🚂

—————————————————  
「Willard Hobbes！」  
從後桌傳來的Benjamin憤怒的低吼和課桌劇烈的晃動如一柄重錘擊散了Harold剛剛在腦內整理好的編程思路，讓他無奈地搖了搖頭。  
坐在他身旁Reese迷茫地抬起頭，眨了眨朦朧的睡眼，顯然也是被後桌兩人弄出的動靜驚醒了。  
「Ben, 現在還在上課……」  
Harold轉過頭去看到的是Ben筆直得有點兒僵硬的身體和通紅的臉頰，一下子慌張起來。  
「天哪……」  
「我沒事，Harry. 」  
Benjamin向一臉擔憂的哥哥擠出一個笑容，又瞪了兩眼坐在身旁的人。  
剛剛還睡眼朦朧的Reese瞅瞅坐在後排的兩人，一下精神了起來。很顯然Ben這副惱羞成怒的樣子是被坐在他身邊祇有一隻手放在課桌上轉筆的Hobbes弄出來的。  
衣冠禽獸。  
Reese送了個意味深長的笑容給自己的雙胞胎哥哥。不用動腦子想他都知道他親愛的老哥剛剛對Ben做了什麼才會讓他現在如此之憤怒。在得到哥哥一個代表著「彼此彼此」的眨眼後，Reese強忍笑意拉著Harold轉回頭講題去了。  
「你再不把你的狗爪子給我抽出來我保證用甩棍打折你的手！」  
一把抓住那只肆無忌憚地在自己身上遊走的大手，Ben惡狠狠地説。  
一向認為身處炎炎夏日就應該穿休閒裝出門的Benjamin今天也衹是穿了一件薄薄的白襯衫和一條寬鬆舒適的休閒短褲就出了家門，誰能想到這一身打扮倒是給了Hobbes可乘之機。  
Hobbes滿不在乎地挑了挑眉，從Ben的褲袋裏摸出了那根甩棍。桌下的那只手靠在Ben的側腰上，而手上那根小黑棍的頂部卻順著他的腰線向下滑動，挑開了內褲的鬆緊帶。質地冰冷光滑的甩棍輕輕地碰觸著火熱的柱身，一陣接著一陣酥麻和羞恥混合的快感如潮水般上湧，試圖把Benjamin淹沒。再加上刚才Hobbes的手一直沒閑著，腰部的敏感帶不斷地被刺激著，讓他的身體起了反應。  
「在這？」  
Ben保證Hobbes在說這話的時候眉眼間漾滿了笑意，天知道他現在是有多想對著對方那張俊臉來上一記重拳。哦不，這還不夠，還得把前排正在用花言巧語哄騙自己哥哥的John Reese的份也給算上。  
不過究竟要怎麼整這煩人的兄弟倆並不是當前最重要的事情。  
「滾。」  
好極了。他的Little Benny這是要他換個場所繼續呢。Hobbes這樣想著，丟下手中的筆拉著Ben奪門而出，沒有理會講臺上目瞪口呆的老師。  
「老師，Linus同學身體不適，會長送他去休息了。」  
坐在同排的Drake十分自覺地舉起手來幇兩人找了個藉口，同時在心裡把偉大的學生會會長Willard Hobbes家裡的親戚都給問候了一遍，不過迫於Hobbes的淫威他也只敢在心裡念叨。  
可憐的Drake同學。  
他旁邊的Richard身體也明顯放鬆下來。  
不用一邊當電燈泡一邊還得給他們打掩護的感覺真好。Richard撐著腦袋盯著書上密密麻麻的小字想。  
「你在想什麼！書本全部都落在教室了……」  
Hobbes人高腿長跨步大，Ben祇有小跑幾步才能跟上他的步伐。現在的他難受到了極點，內褲緊貼的下體因為外褲粗糙布料的摩擦變得越發炙熱。  
「我想Harry應該很樂意幫我們把書帶回去。」  
「祇有我能叫他Harry……操！」  
周圍的景物不斷變化，隻言片語間Ben就被Hobbes拖到了一間房間，後背抵在木門上。  
房間側邊的牆壁上掛著一整墻的蝴蝶標本，最多的是有著靛藍色翅膀灰黑色花紋的藍閃蝶。  
「你倒是還有心情在這跟我鬥嘴？」  
順手鎖上門，Hobbes一把扯下Benjamin的外褲，視線從他通紅的臉頰向下滑，最後似笑非笑地盯著他的內褲。支立起的淺灰色帳篷的前部已被少量液體浸濕了，且那一小片深灰還有著不斷向外擴散的趨勢。  
「要做就做，不做滾蛋。」  
被看得渾身上下不自在的Ben怒氣沖沖地拽過Willard的手，試圖引導他繼續愛撫自己。  
Hobbes的從容不迫令他十分惱火，主動權的喪失使他認為現在的自己像一個小丑，又像一個任人擺弄的玩偶。Benjamin努力地解著Hobbes的外套，後來不耐煩了便一把將其扯開，外套上的金屬扣掉落在地毯上，滾得老遠。  
「……我還蠻喜歡這套的。」  
「那你下次要做愛就別穿這煩人的三件……唔！」  
Ben在他耳邊嘟囔著，猝不及防便被Hobbes咬住了耳垂。壞心眼地用牙齒輕磨了幾下，Hobbes滿意的看到眼前男人的身體無法自控地開始顫抖。  
「閉嘴。」  
咬緊了後槽牙，Benjamin報復似的把Hobbes身上的衣服弄得亂七八糟。反正自己已經一絲不掛了，也不擔心衣服被弄亂不敢見人，而且看著對方雙眉緊促，不再是一副洋洋得意的樣子，他便感到身心舒爽。  
現在的Benjamin稍微有點失神。Willard Hobbes，他哥哥情人的胞兄，他惡劣的戀人把他的手用領帶束縛住了，用嘴含住了他一顆乳珠，又用手搓揉著玩弄著另外一顆。濕潤的舌頭舔弄著他胸前的凸起，發出嘖嘖的水聲，溫熱的鼻息打在他的胸膛上，令他的悶哼脫口而出。  
「哼……有這麼舒服嗎？」  
Willard的一隻手撫過Ben胸前那些不太引人注意、細膩柔軟的金色絨毛，順勢下移，握住了下面早已經翹起頭的陰莖，用帶著繭手指磨蹭了幾下。  
「嗯哈……快點，Hobbes……進來。」  
Hobbes將潤滑液淋上他的臀部，時不時用指甲輕輕搔刮他的會陰處，是不是用力摁壓幾下，又在本就濕潤的穴口戳弄，毫不猶豫地探入兩根手指，另一隻手威脅似的收緊，握住了他下面的兩顆卵蛋揉捏。  
「唔啊……」  
「別命令我。」  
當後穴被第三根手指插入，不斷玩弄時，Benjamin急不可耐地拱起背，曲起手指抓撓男人的背，將自己的下巴抵在Hobbes的肩上，帶著哭腔貼著他的耳朵道：  
「WILLARD,FUCK ME , PLEASE——」  
  
Willard並不是那麼沒有定力的人，但在這個世界上有兩樣東西讓他無法控制自己的行為。其一是接到胞弟死皮賴臉的求助時，他會義無反顧地幚。其二便是他的小騙子帶著性感的小顫音叫著他的名字時，他會毫不猶豫的上。  
進入Ben時並不算很困難，他早就湿得一塌糊涂，软软的挂在Hobbes身上了，像一隻耷拉著耳朵的兔子，一点都没有刚才张牙舞爪的嚣张模樣了。  
Hobbes在身上的人已经完全适应并且还有余力自己晃动腰身找乐子后直接开始深入而快速的抽插，每一下都顶到他体内的那个小突起。快感從尾椎処沿著脊柱迅速攀升，最終在大腦炸裂開來。白色的濁液將兩人的胸腹弄得一塌糊塗。Ben的背後因為強烈的快感沁出了一層薄薄的冷汗，他狠狠一口咬住了他的肩膀，以此來抑制自己小聲的尖叫。  
「嗯啊，別…Will…太快了…唔唔……」  
鮮血的腥甜味和精液的膻味在空氣中擴散，Willard扣住Benjamin的頸脖將他的頭抵在門上，低頭啃咬小個子男人柔軟的唇瓣，舌頭橫掃過他的口腔。剛剛發洩完的兔子半闔著眼瞼，不太長的睫毛上掛著點點汗珠，眼角微微發紅。Willard不禁眯了眯眼，他不得不承認，他可愛死他的Little Ben現在這幅沉溺於情慾無暇顧及其他的模樣了。  
「You belong to me, Little Benny. 」  
自己在情事上過於被動令一向習慣發號施令的Ben感到心裡很不舒服，他故意有節奏地夾緊後穴，又埋頭在Willard的鎖骨上吮了幾個吻痕。當他正滿意地打量這些吻痕的時候，絲毫沒有注意到剛剛差點被他夾得繳械投降的會長大人已經黑著一張臉，掐著他的腰便開始了新的一輪進攻。  
「Willard Hobbes, 你這個混蛋！」  
Benjamin Linus用手掐著他的愛人的脖子，惡狠狠地道：  
「又給我射在裡面，你讓我到哪裡去清理？」  
說罷便感覺到後穴裡的東西正爭先恐後地往外流，他急急忙忙的夾緊後穴，心裡愈加羞憤難當，虛扣著Hobbes的脖子前後晃，Hobbes倒是還面不改色的用自己的手巾擦拭兩人身上的白濁和汗水，心情十分愉悅。  
「我們回宿舍清理，然後休息。」  
「等會有課。」  
「別去了。」  
「我還要陪Harry吃午飯！」  
「讓Johnny去。 」  
「我要去，我才不信那條狼狗崽子不會對Harry動手動腳。」  
「不許去。」  
「暴君Mr. Hobbes, 難怪下屬會變成Drake那樣沒腦的蠢蛋。」  
「……」

Drake：？？？


End file.
